


baby, you're so loved; there's no doubt

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Moms Made Fullmetal 2020, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Roy plays the piano, Royai baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: New mother, Riza can't help but think about her own mother
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767007
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	baby, you're so loved; there's no doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020
> 
> Day one: family/love/baby talk

**_baby, you're so loved; there's no doubt_ **

Sunlight fills the room with its warmth and Riza basks in it like a cat. She sits with her baby sleeping against her chest. 

Her husband comes into the room, a fond smile on his face. “Do you want a blanket or some cushions?”

She rolls her eyes. “Roy, I’m perfectly comfortable.”

It has been a month since giving birth and she is exhausted. Roy has been great taking his share of the work enthusiastically. He sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her. Smiling, she leans her head on his shoulder and thinks about how lucky she is. 

Riza was young when her own mother passed. She barely remembers her apart from some vague memories. She wishes she could remember more. Sometimes, she catches a scent that reminds her of her mother’s perfume or the smell of freshly baked bread which used to fill their kitchen back in Hawkeye Manor. Her mother was gentle and kind. She rarely raised her voice, kissing and hugging her often. She wants the same for her own daughter. Her mother was the opposite of her father. She was warm, where he was cold; Her own baby doesn’t have that problem. She is sure Roy will coddle their daughter as much as he is let get away with it. Tess already has him wrapped around her little finger.

Tess stirs in her arms and opens her eyes. She has her father’s hair, which will probably be a nightmare to tame if his hair is anything to go by. Tess is a beautiful baby but maybe she is biased. She marvels at the fact that they made this angel. She is theirs.

“We did good, huh?” Roy says, reading her mind as usual. He uses the pad of his finger to brush against Tess’s cheek.

“Yeah.”

Gently he lifts her from Riza’s arms. “Hi, my darling. Let Mom have a break for a bit. Daddy wants to have quality time too.”

Riza chuckles. “I would kill for a shower.”

“Go forth and shower.” He winks. “That’s an order.”

“Only if you’ll play the piano for us when I get back.”

“I think I can be persuaded, Mrs Mustang.”

She gets up and stretches her limbs. “Try not to get into too much mischief.”

  
  
  
  


Riza returns to her husband and daughter after a reinvigorating shower. She pauses in the doorway to watch Roy coo, a look of pure adoration on his face for their little girl. How did she get so lucky? 

"Tell your mom to quit skulking, princess." 

Riza chuckles at that and walks over to them. "You noticed." 

"Of course." Roy grabs her hand with his free one and squeezes it. "You're always nagging me for not watching my back."

"And for once you listen." She rolls her eyes and sits down beside him. "Roy?" 

"Yes, my love." 

"You said you would play the piano for us."

He arches an eyebrow and holds Tess closer. "Now?" 

"Please. Give me Tess and you can get your cuddles after."

He sticks her lower lip out in a faux pout. "I want cuddles with both my girls." 

She laughs as she takes the baby from him. This domesticity of this new life they have together surprised her often. Unexpected and more perfect than she ever could have imagined. She settles back on the couch and admires her husband's butt as he walks to the piano and pulls the stool out. 

Roy had promised they would get a piano before the baby came and he would play for them, maybe even teach her someday if she wants. She doesn't though. At least not yet. She is content to breathe in her baby's scent and listen as he plays. His fingers run across the keys as easily as her mother's did once. His eyes are closed in concentration. 

“Look how good your Daddy is, Tess,” she says to the baby in her arms. 

Looking down at her beautiful daughter, she smiles. "Your Grandma Hawkeye used to play for me when I was a little girl. But your mom can't play at all." She catches Roy looking at her and locks eyes with him. "Your dad played for me too when we were kids."

"Made her fall in love with me," he says with a cocky grin. 

"No, honey, your dad was a bit of a pain back then."

Roy resumes his playing with a chuckle. 

She kisses Tess' forehead. She lowers her voice, "I think your grandma would have liked him. But don't tell him. He might get even more big-headed." 

Watching her husband play, cuddling her baby girl, Riza is struck by how happy she is. Maybe she doesn't deserve it? But she has the family she always wanted. Her heart feels like it's bursting from her chest. She's never really believed in heaven. But she hopes it's real. Because she wants her mom to be watching over her and seeing just how happy she is. 

_ Fin _


End file.
